Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 November 2013
02:54 hi 02:55 hello 02:55 twinz 02:55 any progress on br? 02:56 About to start adding more foodons 02:56 How do you make an enemy follow you? 02:57 what do you mean? 02:57 AI for an enemy 02:57 came up with a weird and fun game last night 02:57 IF X< EX THEN EX=EX-1 ELSE EX=EX+1 02:57 do the same for y 02:58 thats all??? 02:58 (dog) 02:58 yeah 02:58 this game should be done by tommorow if i continually work onit 02:59 cool 02:59 i'm taking a small break from ptc 03:00 Twinz 03:00 ? 03:00 Our PTC does have TALK 03:00 yeah 03:00 1 prob 03:00 but it doesn't work 03:00 no sound 03:00 why smileboom whyyyy? 03:00 XD 03:02 SmileBoom: (dog) cuz f u thats Y 03:07 I wanna make a platformer 03:09 cool 03:09 idk how 03:10 oh 03:11 Hello 03:12 How do i do collision with sprites?Ive tried so many times but its either syntax or somethings missing <-< 03:13 IF SPHITSP(0,1) THEN DO STUFF 03:13 thats simple collision 03:14 do stuffz 03:14 1o levels 03:14 *10 03:14 releasing 1.0 03:14 after test run 03:16 .-. 03:17 ? 03:18 do you know how to make a platformer? 03:18 nope 03:18 but I knwo how to use an engine 'w' 03:19 My platformer is almost done 'w' 03:19 .3. 03:19 What you makin? 03:19 no,wait,10 stages are done 03:19 Idk,I couldnt think of a name 03:19 I just called it Storm 03:19 I BETA tester? 03:19 me get qr now? 03:19 UM 03:19 Im about to release 03:19 Just doing my 10th level test run 03:20 so farrrrr,level 10 is bizzare 03:22 Can i have qrs?Maybe i can com up wit a nam 03:23 not done testinggggg 03:23 I got to level 10,and died 03:23 theres like over 30 foes 03:23 but you have 10 lives :3 03:24 AAAAAAAAAAAAA SPHIT SYNTAX EVERYTIME 03:24 lolwut? 03:25 level 10 at last!>:3 03:25 Ill prob die 03:26 not sure 10 is possible... :3 03:26 IT S POSSIBLE!^D^ 03:27 GASP 03:27 QRs? 03:27 STORMFORM! 03:27 Dang it 03:28 too many letetrs 03:28 not yet 03:28 I need to get them converted 03:28 PRG:STRMFORM 03:28 Nah 03:28 I dont like letetr skipz 03:29 STORM4M . w ' 03:29 Jk 03:31 send qrs maybe i can come up wit a name 03:32 Sparky, wanna listen to a vocaloid named Oliver? 03:32 I know a great song 03:35 nah 03:36 No,Im releasing 03:36 Right now,Im making the page 03:36 Im fine with storm 03:36 :'P 03:36 I can always change it later anyways 03:36 i wanna make a sonic da hedgehog 03:37 I wante dot do a sonic game based off a sonic tv show I used to like 03:37 one of the reasons I got ptc 03:37 I dont like Sonic X too much 03:37 They couldve done betta 03:39 Not that... 03:39 I do like that too though. 'w' 03:39 />w<\ I dont want to say the sonic show name 03:40 It's a kiddissh show 03:43 I have a DVD of that 03:44 we should both work on that 03:44 I can do and/or find sprites 03:44 your the one that can use engines, i cant 03:46 ... 03:47 Of? 03:49 ? 03:50 A DVD of what? 03:51 Sonic Show the origina; 03:51 original 03:51 oh,chu derp 03:51 still not the one I watch 03:52 Then what did you watch? 03:52 there is only 2 shows of sonic 03:52 Sonic the hedgehog and sonic x 03:54 n 03:54 No 03:54 We got Sonic X 03:54 Sonic th ehedgehog 03:54 The adventure of sonic the hedgehog 03:54 And SOnic Underground 03:54 *Sonic 03:54 Also 03:54 oh yeah i forget 03:55 How do you spell pateince? 03:55 I also had a dvd of underground 03:55 or is that right 03:55 03:55 Oh cool 03:55 I like underground 4 some reason 03:55 I like classical 03:55 I had a sonic comic to 03:55 How to spell Pateince? 03:55 patience 03:57 ... 03:58 makign page 03:58 *Making 04:00 Horizontal 04:00 Right spelling? 04:02 done yet? 04:03 previewing 04:03 I can see ur excited 04:03 Well,I think chu r 04:05 I cant do much of anything in PTC, Ill probably never be a programmer, if anything, a producer and/or concept artist 04:05 Im not too good at coming up with ideas of creatures either 04:06 ... 04:06 (dog) 04:06 Me too,its ok 04:06 I cant program well... 04:06 Thats why Im makignt his 04:06 using an engine.... 04:06 *making 04:06 atleast you can use an engine 04:07 i cant understand it 04:07 gtg soon 04:07 pc running out 04:07 Um 04:07 If u want 04:07 I wrote no edits 04:08 I can make an exception 04:08 I left directions for myself 04:08 on how to make stages 04:08 ? 04:08 you could,um,make your own platformer 04:08 using my directions,I could teach chu 'w' 04:08 ok 04:09 tomarrow though 04:09 time is runnign out 04:09 as my pc loses pow 04:09 kk... 04:09 And..... 04:09 PUBLISH 04:09 *big bang* 04:09 Storm 04:09 get the joke? 04:10 (dog) 04:14 hello 04:14 hello? 04:15 hello? 04:15 My PC went out 04:15 What joke? 04:15 Big bang 04:15 I went and got my charger 04:15 Ummm,,,,no 04:15 Mayeb because its called Storm? 04:16 *maybe 04:16 The big bang theory?about the big bang that made life and the universe 04:16 What does that have to do with my game 04:16 and I dont watch taht show 04:16 but have heard about it 04:16 not the show 04:16 its an actual theory 04:17 gotta love this stage name 04:17 Stage 10's Desired Name-Good Luck ewo 04:19 .-. 04:19 ? 04:19 hm? 04:19 ??? 04:19 I like my file name too 04:19 04:19 I'm feeling random today 04:20 Meow :3 04:20 File:Stormidaryinglishadoshidis.png 04:31 Still Here? 04:31 Why so inactive? 04:33 rry playing with photoshop trial 04:35 Oh 04:35 have chu played Storm 04:35 hi everyone. 04:35 Coi-Hi Coinz 04:36 I made a thing today at lunch. to do with controlling sprites. 04:36 it's configurable. 04:36 it's basically a template to get a moving player character on screen 04:36 with walking animation and sound for each step 04:36 I made a 10 level platformer 04:36 Coinz :'D 04:36 and walking distance 04:36 so you can actually define how big each "step' is 04:37 Please enjoy le platformer :3 Storm 04:37 without changing the rest of the code 04:37 I came up wit a simply weird game lastnight 04:37 (dog) 04:38 What :d og: game tobu? 04:39 *What (dog) game tobu? 04:39 Also,when will you restore your account? 04:39 ? 04:40 i'ma scan it 04:40 also 04:40 i'm gonna post the demo i made today. 04:40 because it doesn't need to take up space on the wiki 04:40 it's only like one QR 04:40 The TobuKatsu account 04:40 Im ta=ired of seeing ben 04:40 I HATE ben 04:40 now ait,nvm 04:41 Just keep it ben 04:41 xD 04:41 -is thinking- 04:41 Its better then seeing ur fav wikias as the evil wikia 04:41 The Evil wikia is a black box 04:41 aka fuck shit damn bitch shit fuck shit bitch 04:42 I thinked it got banned permanantly for sending the smile.jpeg through swapnote, coinz didnt say where it was from, mouse just saw "Tobu" and "Picture file" 04:42 Ur only banend from chat 04:42 *banned 04:43 ben is on the shit shit shit shit shit shit shitshitshitshitshit Wikia 04:43 o.o 04:43 I am sorry 04:43 that stupid wikia has a long name 04:43 everyone stay put i am going to get my 3ds so i can upload my demo. 04:43 and this thing doesnt do many emotes 04:43 kk 04:43 I think people will find it useful. 04:44 I plan on expanding it actually is the start of a full game making kit. 04:44 * Sparkystream whispers Tobu,what does coinz demo do,I wasnt paying attention. />w<\ 04:44 Oh tobu 04:44 I plan to add scripting so that all the chrset etc commands can be simplified to "up, up, up, up, up" 04:44 or 04:44 I have an epic game 04:44 called Greetz for ptc . w ' 04:45 Gahhhhhhh,coinz,I whispered to tobu ewe 04:45 npc_num=5 04:45 gosub @movedown 04:45 gosub @movedown 04:45 gosub @moveup 04:45 message="I don't know about this..." 04:45 gosub @npc_talk 04:45 notchu ewe 04:45 i made greetz 04:45 ^.^ 04:45 I know 04:45 You like it? 04:45 I tried to make an rpg but i cant get it to change maps 04:45 Best. 04:45 :D 04:45 game. 04:45 ever 04:45 k brb getting 3DS 04:45 Im just joking,its not much 04:45 I'm so glad you like it 04:45 awww 04:45 but the scrolling is cool 04:45 yo had me excited 04:45 lol ya 04:45 bgofs 04:46 What is it suppsoed to be? -.~.^ 04:48 ooh 04:48 just amke a new map 04:48 chu derp 04:49 (dog) 04:49 (dog) 04:49 (dog you) 04:49 oops 04:49 (dog) you 04:50 How do i do sprite collision? 04:50 sprite collision with another sprite? 04:50 it depends. 04:50 is it box based 04:50 where two boxes that are drawn (in virtual space) around the sprite hit eachother 04:50 or is it pixel collision based 04:51 (where one pixel of each sprite touches and it is a collision) 04:51 if player=(location of coliding sprite) then goto (place they were previously) 04:51 then they goto collide,but immediately move back to place 04:51 ptc speed makes it look as if it hadnt moved 04:51 IDK,go get coinz/random 04:53 http://imgur.com/HdIb3cl 04:53 This is a more advanced set up for moving a player character. 04:53 (finally figured out how spofs can still be used while doing more 'free' movement) 04:53 xd 04:53 in this QR sparky 04:53 there are variables at the start 04:53 like 04:53 up= 04:53 down= 04:53 all you do is set the starting chr number of the animation 04:53 dang it 04:54 I was playign pokemon X 04:54 k,getting on ptc 04:54 Im making a weird game and "IF SPHITSP(0,1) THEN HP=HP-2" wont work 04:54 kkk 04:55 ahhh 04:55 the chr is insanely fast 04:55 those are your control numbers. 04:55 xD 04:55 is it 04:55 not on mine. 04:55 check the delay value 04:55 and makes an anooyign sound when it moves DX 04:55 er onesec 04:55 sparky 04:55 change 04:56 ? 04:56 onesec 04:56 open code 04:56 i am 04:56 LOAD"SCRIPT 04:56 ok 04:56 i tried speed 04:56 and it stayed le same 04:56 change st=1 04:56 to st=0 04:56 line 23? 04:56 or 04:56 change sound= to any sound in ptc 04:57 yeah line 23 04:57 it says st=1 :/ 04:57 :I 04:57 yeah change it to st=0 04:57 oh 04:57 now no sound 'w' 04:57 :D 04:58 it's configurabe 04:58 I wanted to know how to make it slow 04:58 configurable 04:58 ok 04:58 well i saw a mistake 04:58 see line 46 04:58 if speed increases 04:58 the sprite will move slower 04:58 but 04:58 the animation speed 04:58 will slow down 04:59 idk how to colission 05:00 kk 05:00 (dog) 05:01 (dog) chu 05:02 (sparky) 05:02 well.. 05:02 this issue with spanim still bothering me. 05:02 when pushing the button (holding it) 05:02 :/ 05:02 I messed with le speed 05:02 hehe 05:02 yeah i designed it to be messed with 05:02 my chr kinda slides 05:02 now try going into your SPRITE reference 05:02 after I move 05:02 so I switched 05:03 that can be fixed by changing speed 05:03 Hey coinz https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DSHW_iLXTac 05:03 it back 2 4 05:03 what is that 05:03 i'm not clicking your links out of concern you may post something in appropriate 05:03 :/ 05:03 anyways uhm 05:03 Click iiit 05:03 no 05:03 as I was explaining. 05:03 I designed it to be configurable and if you change up down left and right= 05:03 to your own custom values 05:03 you can change the sprite 05:03 its a zelda song 05:04 its not inappropriate, i havent posted something inappropriate since i got perm banned on tobu 05:04 I plan to add another level of abstraction. 05:04 tobuuuuuu 05:04 so that all you have to do is go 05:04 sprite=1 05:04 thats onyl banend from chattttttt 05:04 sprite=2 05:04 and it figures out 05:04 notttt le wikia 05:04 which frames to use 05:04 I saw 05:04 When I changed it to like 9 05:04 my chr was running around 05:04 when I stopped 05:04 xD lolwut 05:04 yeah 05:04 he spun as if holding a sword 05:04 lol 05:05 It was funny to watch :3 05:05 did you change loop to 0 05:05 loop=0 05:05 that will cause the animation to keep playing 05:05 (character walking in place always- 05:05 btw 05:05 this will be expanded to have npcs walking around 05:05 and i'll be making a program later. 05:06 with an interface (a GUI ) that lets you configure the engine 05:06 it's part of the petit computer code generation project 05:06 They are making Majoras mask 3d 05:06 yeah I know :D 05:06 i love majora's mask 05:06 my chr is hype X3 05:06 I used to love MM 05:06 ...BEN is the only creepypasta I don't find creepy 05:06 Until Ben 05:06 huh? 05:06 Yeah 05:06 I ahd MM 05:07 got to ikana canyon 05:07 omg 05:07 that place is wierd 05:07 never played it again after ben 05:07 yeah 05:07 xD 05:07 I wanted to smash my wii 05:07 i luvz ikana 05:07 well anyways 05:07 Because I have a new one 05:07 Sparky I'm scanning your platformer now 05:07 I should sell the old one if I can find it 05:07 lol,itll be the hauntteddddd wii 05:07 Oh,yayz 05:08 My chr is cript is hype 05:08 lvl4 is impossibru 05:08 hes running in place crazily 05:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qF_p3cTyZzQ 05:08 All are possible 05:08 I never knew what dubstep was 05:08 Till now 05:08 I liek it 'w' 05:08 *like 05:08 Level 4 is impossible? 05:08 if you really want 05:08 yeah 05:08 crazyness 05:09 B=button() 05:09 B=rnd(8) 05:09 no its not tobu 05:09 If u read what each block does 05:09 how do I make my map change? 05:10 youd know you can go through the center block horizontally with a good jump 05:11 now levels 9 & 10 are impossible 05:11 thats true 05:11 Well,if u find the way in 9,its simple 05:12 and if chu time ur jumps in 10,ull be fine 05:12 genius idea! 05:12 ? 05:12 PTC dubstep :'p 05:12 Lolwut 05:13 8-bit? 05:13 i can do 8-Bit 05:13 lolwut 05:13 lolwuT 05:13 LolwuT 05:13 loLWut 05:13 i taught myself waveform 05:13 i'm making an input buffer 05:13 lOlwUt 05:13 dim input(25) 05:13 kk 05:14 for t=0 to 24 05:14 read input(t) 05:14 next 05:14 where 05:14 oh yeah,did chu play my game coinz?'w' 05:14 1, 2, 4, 8 05:14 I haven't scanned it yet sorry i wanted to add something 05:14 i will though I promise <3 05:14 oh,kk 05:14 :/ 05:14 I cant do nuthin but sound <-< 05:15 here,come listen to some sad music in ptc sound /-w-\ 05:15 A vent program 05:15 hold on 05:15 I made a spelling error 05:16 http://i.imgur.com/6Bn5CeS.png 05:16 changine 13 in game to 12 makes sense 05:16 * Aka BEN cant make no gamz 05:16 I like venting for some reason. -w- 05:16 cus ben is stupid 05:16 tobu can make games 'w' 05:16 * Aka BEN agrees 05:17 Tobu cant make no gamz either 05:17 no,tobu can make games 05:17 I am tobu 05:17 now i'm going to upload the new scripted data 05:17 This uses the variable B 05:17 as if the player was pushing buttons 05:17 to control the sprite from the virtual input buffer 05:17 he can make a cp game,as long as he posts it on le japanese wikia 05:17 The theory behind this is.. 05:18 An AI can be added to any game that uses B=button 05:18 if the value of B is changed conditionally 05:18 I cant make nuthin 05:18 based on the game's state 05:18 you guys got that 05:18 i'll demonstrate it by uploading my new qr now ^.^ you can learn from it 05:18 The artificailly intellicoinz theory of more gimmes 05:18 yes 05:18 i thought u wuz talking to sparkymcsparksspark 05:18 um,tobu 05:19 what do u want to do about not making games? 05:19 tobu 05:19 I tried to learn, i still cant do nuthin 05:19 just dont be a ben 05:19 cus I know 05:19 I want to make platformers most (dog) 05:19 im bad at math 05:20 TobuKatsu -PRG:PIKA-CAN make games. 'w' 05:20 http://lifehacker.com/learn-to-code-by-breaking-someone-elses-code-1442438673 05:20 bad coinz 05:20 coinz,will not be a hacker 05:20 bad coinz! 05:20 coinz will not have a hacker life 05:20 i tried to learn hacking, i cant do nuthin but Ping 05:20 bad 05:20 Ping? 05:21 overflow a website with traffic 05:21 I should get to bed 05:21 i did that to narutos site 05:21 why 05:21 cuz 05:21 kk 05:21 I can make java games 05:21 ptc slightly 05:22 and play wiith websites 05:22 i cant do anything but print words on python 05:22 i dont know any other language 05:23 here you go!!! 05:23 http://imgur.com/FzmmuHZ 05:23 you'r egoing to like this sparky 05:23 It demonstrates how to set up a walking script thing 05:23 I need to post this on the nintendolife forums 05:23 lest it be lost forever 05:23 come on,make this real http://prntscr.com/23tdbw 05:24 False prediction 05:24 ? 05:24 Ive had ptc for a year and a half and i the most i can do is a tiny 10x10 map with walls 05:25 coinzzz 05:25 my chr is moving itself 05:25 well,most I can do is edit othr people things 05:25 and print and some things 05:25 AT least ur better then me,right?'w' 05:25 i cant even use an engine 05:26 BAD 05:26 you -pika-CAN use an engine 05:26 have u even tried 05:26 yes 05:26 idk,I just love saying pikacan XD 05:26 I had a file called pikachu 05:26 plenty of times 05:26 and coinz gave me something called pikacan 05:27 Pikachu?Yes pikacan! 05:27 Whose engines did chu try?>:U 05:27 10 05:27 9 05:27 8 05:27 7 05:27 6 05:27 5 05:27 4 05:27 3 05:27 the only other thing i can really do is MML and sprites worth *&#*@( 05:27 2 05:27 1 05:27 Chu lied 05:27 i tried all platformer engines 05:27 oooh I liek sprites worth black boxes 05:27 RPG engine 05:27 Idk hwo to use sprites 05:28 That engine is dumb!>:U 05:28 I deleted that I think 05:28 no wait 05:28 no,those engines are good 05:28 Idk how to use them either though 05:28 maybe chu need to be like me 'w' 05:29 I have a test prg for almost everything I learned 05:29 i got to go to bed, an hour ahead bedtime 05:29 bye 05:29 My most impressive is keys 05:29 bye 05:29 sparky 05:30 bye ben 05:30 ? 05:30 Sparky 05:30 ?? 05:30 your character is moving by itself 05:30 because a script is causing it 05:30 yeah 05:30 oh 05:30 kk 05:30 a script I created intentionally 05:30 see where it says read inputbuffer(t) 05:30 it's reading the data at the bottom 05:30 if you go to the data 05:30 there are 16 numbers 05:30 These numbers are button presses 05:31 hmmmm 05:31 if you comment out the line in main 05:31 8-right 05:31 4-left 05:31 ooh,I see how it works 05:32 It uses the same numbers as button() does 05:32 see why I've said so much now. 05:32 that arrays are useful so many ways 05:32 now if you comment out the line that says 05:33 lol 05:33 I made my chr end at the wrong place 05:33 because Im out of characters to type 05:33 if you change B INPUTBUFFER(CURRENT) 05:33 and he went down 05:33 right 05:33 to comment it out 05:33 down right 05:33 down right 05:33 all the way off screen X3 05:33 XD 05:33 add this under main 05:34 IF PLX>256 then PLX=256 05:34 IF PLX<0 THEN PLX=0 05:34 IF PLY>192 THEN PLY=192 05:34 IF PLY<0 THEN PLY=0 05:34 and that will fix the offscreen-ness to a point 05:34 also creating "screen walls" 05:34 for that specific one 05:34 I'm actually really excited about this development. 05:34 nah I need to sleep,sry 05:34 yeah I thought so xD 05:34 going to bed now... 05:34 I'm going to share it on the japanese wiki 05:34 xD 05:34 sleep good 05:35 Id get 5 hrs and 26 mins of sleep 05:35 KK 05:35 Good Night 05:35 Bye~ 05:35 ~Good Night 05:35 ~Sparky~ 07:11 inactivity ftw! 09:02 RANDOMOUS :D are you alive. just kidding. course you are. :3 but not like around or anything.. 09:02 jeez 09:02 since the summer ended no one's hardly been on at this time. 08:33 hey sparky 08:35 hey 08:36 brian 08:36 08:41 hai 08:41 theres le bot 08:42 yea... 08:42 i gtg bye 08:44 bye 08:45 Unchatty today,are we? 08:48 omg 08:48 Im so irritated with the templates here! 08:49 why is center|256px showing up!? http://prntscr.com/23y42c 08:50 hmmm,mwahahahaa 08:50 le bot should e set to super lng 4 chat ahcks [08:50 that no1 will ever say 08:51 but i wil get le bot attention by inspecting element and finding out that phrase. -.w.^ 08:53 where on this page is this? http://static2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb62437/petitcomputer/images/6/64/Favicon.ico 08:53 I just downloaded opensearch.php -.~.- 08:53 and api.php 08:54 hai 08:54 whoa i forgot i had this running in the background 08:55 who r u 08:55 Brian 08:55 I need help 08:55 hi 08:55 what do you need help with? 08:55 my pic is showing up stupidly 08:55 http://prntscr.com/23y42c 08:55 how can I fix this? 08:56 ugh, the schools wifi is horribly slow 08:56 ur at school? 08:56 yeah 08:56 oh, that! 08:56 dont use the brackets 08:57 it should look like this: File:Name.png 08:57 oh thank you! 08:57 not [ [ File:Name.png ] ] 08:57 yeah 08:57 Im used to it being like that for most encoded things 08:57 I guess thats why it had File:Placeholder />w<\ 08:57 okay 08:58 yeah 08:58 I was being bad at school today 08:58 people dont follow directions 08:58 I went on ptc wikia 08:58 its not bad 08:58 when I shoulda been doing some work 08:58 we're an educative website 08:58 XD 08:58 it teaches you programming 08:58 Hmm,come to think of it 08:58 Thats treu 08:58 *true 08:58 yep 08:58 thats why we're not blocked 08:58 that and we're not that popular yet XD 08:58 um,Im sure it was blocked 08:59 I just went to morzilla in safe mode 08:59 and cleared all my history 08:59 Storm 08:59 Does this still need cleanup? 08:59 Id liek to remove that 08:59 I cleaned it up 08:59 even added some sprite ppictures. ^^ 08:59 *pictures 08:59 err, yeah 08:59 Dang it 08:59 can you use File:Stuff.png instead now? 09:00 Err,I guess 09:00 i tweaked the existing layout 09:00 thanks! 09:00 oh,is that why download seems to work now? 09:00 MediaWiki:Createpage-with-video 09:01 When u moved download back to the place,it was irritating,because the notes got all messed up,but now I get why. 09:01 yeah 09:01 -the place it is in standard layout 09:01 09:01 K,ill go fix that 09:01 i know, it shifts to the left 09:02 okay 09:03 Oh wait,lol 09:03 I dont need to do that 09:03 its the pic for my template 09:03 If I get screenshots,then I need to 09:03 whats to fix? 09:04 fix? 09:04 yeah until Storm doesnt need cleanup 09:05 I love those pictures I put for object guide,it just looks so professional 09:06 yeah, its just a few nitpicky stuff 09:06 you can remove them 09:07 ill remember to fix it soon yself 09:07 *myself 09:07 ChuChu Rocket! 09:08 What do I remove? 09:08 *or fix 09:08 09:08 oh 09:08 I thought chu said something else was wrong 09:09 gasp 09:09 we made it 09:09 over 400 wiki pages 09:11 yay 09:11 40.3 09:14 gtg 09:16 sparky! 09:17 Sparkystream 09:17 :/ 09:18 ? 09:18 hi 09:18 hi 09:18 I dont have chat hacks anymore 09:19 brb 09:19 User blog:LeviCelJir/Day/Night Cycle read this and you will know what I need you for 09:19 okee 09:23 back 09:23 chu need me? 09:23 I dont need to read it 09:23 Its music duh 09:23 I dont do songs anymore 09:24 Go ask zzyex 09:24 :( 09:24 Yes!I was right,its music! 09:24 you can't do one last one to help me? 09:24 Just go ask zzyex,hes faster at it 09:24 ughh,link me 09:25 D: you are making me feel guilty 09:25 just link me 09:25 I dont like the D: face 09:25 The face looks too angry instead of sad 09:27 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7EieN7Odidg 09:27 Even if it sounds bad make it 09:28 I like ti sorat 09:28 *sorta 09:28 The normal day theme kinda gets real annoying so i like it too 09:29 err,no night,sry 09:29 why 09:29 cant find teh rigth file 4 it... 09:29 :/ wut 09:29 overworld day & boss 1 are available 09:30 i have overworld day i kinda need boss 1 but not until i make them 09:30 u made me overworld day 09:30 Oh lol 09:30 ,Ik 09:30 I just remembered when I listened to it 09:31 I love that song 09:31 i like the 1.2 sound track better 09:31 so wuts the problem with the night theme 09:31 Cant 09:31 find 09:31 the 09:32 right 09:32 file. 09:32 ? 09:32 CANT FIND THE RIGHT FILE!! 09:32 i found over like 10 different videos 09:33 of what file? 09:33 http://www.gamethemesongs.com/Terraria_Music_-_Night.html 09:34 will that work 09:34 bad derp 09:34 thatsa a mp3 09:34 :/ 09:35 how hard is it to find the night theme!? 09:35 It has to be a midi 09:36 A special file 09:36 with notes in it 09:36 and wats a midi 09:36 telling any instrument to play it 09:36 A file that can be played with any instrument 09:36 can become MML 09:36 and ptc code uses mml 09:36 Musical Instrument Digital Interface 09:36 MIDI-Musical Instrument Digital Interface 09:38 errrrr 09:39 yeah 09:39 cant find 1 can chu?-.n.^ 09:40 nope.... i can use the terraria boss 1 for night... 09:40 it would be an epic night tho... 09:41 XD 09:41 an epic night 09:43 do u use a converter or do it yourself? 09:44 converter 09:44 okee 09:44 I wish people didnt credit me 09:44 I really dont deserve it -w- 09:44 why 09:44 but you help 09:45 if i could i would do it myself 09:45 but i cant 09:47 chu could 09:47 u jus find le file 09:47 download covert 09:47 and put in code 09:47 hai twin 09:47 hi 09:47 play my platformer if chu want 09:47 or help levi get something 09:47 link pls 09:47 if i tried downloading it my computer would explode 09:48 is it storm? 09:49 Yeah 09:49 Link him plz 09:49 Im editing the page with pictures 09:49 Storm 09:50 ok ill scan it 09:52 ... 09:53 Im loving my page 09:53 refreash if chu want to 09:53 It has pictures 09:53 of items 09:53 a gallery 09:53 A huge download 09:53 perfect organization 09:54 and I nice picture for the inforbox 09:54 gahhhh!!! 09:54 *and a nice picture for le inforbox 09:54 **infobox 09:55 nice 09:55 levi wanna battle 09:55 ... 09:55 ... 09:55 not really 09:55 ok 09:56 sis u play it? 09:56 *did 09:56 I love the power plant in pokemon x 09:56 the music 09:56 team flare is epic 09:56 spark r u still helpin with the "night" (boss 1) theme 09:57 i played it 09:57 no 09:57 sparky wanna battle 09:57 I cant 09:57 No! 09:57 I never will! 09:57 until im like level 100 09:57 0-0 09:58 im only like level 60 09:58 D: 09:59 then 90 09:59 70 09:59 nope X3 09:59 90 09:59 thats it! 99 10:00 ©©©©©©© 10:00 ... 10:00 ©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©© 10:00 ? 10:00 i was working on my rpg a bit yesterday 10:01 i added horses and a horse shop 10:01 you can ride horses to go faster 10:01 bobbobobobobobbboobboobbobobobobobobobbobgggggggggggg 10:01 because the walking speed is a bit slow 10:01 http://prntscr.com/23yqu9 10:01 what rpg 10:01 an rpg ive been working on 10:01 that 10:02 sounds sad 10:02 It means AOTTG is on a hiatus!D: 10:02 bababa? 10:03 everything is on a hiatus atm 10:03 i just randomly work on stuff sometimes 10:03 me 2 10:23 . 10:23 . 10:23 . 10:23 . 10:23 . 10:23 Bloopy. 10:23 I'm bored I hate my life 10:23 wawawawawawaw 10:23 a 10:24 D: 10:26 uh oh 10:26 sparky did it 10:26 +0+ 10:26 lol 10:26 dang it 10:26 wut 10:26 I was gonna say the longest word 10:26 ik the longest word 10:26 over 100 thousand letters 10:26 what is it? 10:27 idk 10:27 random,can chu leave for a sec 10:28 no wait 10:28 Absolutely not 10:28 I remembered its over th max chr limit 10:28 why? 10:28 here ill see if I can pm it to chu levi 10:28 I need to make sure it's logged 10:28 uve left b4 10:29 whoops http://prntscr.com/23yzb2 10:29 Because it crashed 10:29 sry levice 10:29 *levi 10:29 Yeah I know />w<\ 10:29 We kinda liek when It crashes,every1 parties 10:29 so its true 10:29 NO ONE TALK ON THE NORMAL CHAT ONLY ON PMS 10:29 Yoshi was real 10:29 ? 10:29 Smoky is a mod. 'w' 10:29 Hi 10:29 Yes...Yes I am. 10:30 http://i459.photobucket.com/albums/qq318/Kringles023/PhineasYes.gif 10:30 ~Said Smoky 10:41 no 10:41 negativity nancy 10:41 no 10:41 no 10:41 no 10:41 BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH 10:41 negativity nancy;negative nancy 10:41 negativity nancy;negative nancy 10:41 negativity nancy;negative nancy 10:41 negativity nancy;negative nancy 10:42 no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no 10:42 negativity nancy;negative nancynegativity nancy;negative nancynegativity nancy;negative nancynegativity nancy;negative nancynegativity nancy;negative nancynegativity nancy;negative nancynegativity nancy;negative nancynegativity nancy;negative nancynegativity nancy;negative nancynegativity nancy;negative nancynegativity nancy;negative nancynegativity nancy;negative nancy 10:42 and no 10:42 negativity nancy;negative nancy 10:42 sry if this is spam 10:42 come on sparky itsnot funny anymore 10:42 no 10:42 negativity nancy;negative nancy 10:42 :( 10:42 its still funny 2 m 10:42 me 10:44 smoky is waiting for us to stop 10:45 we stopped smoky 10:45 I think 10:46 Please stop the spam 10:46 hmmmm 10:46 levi pmed u? 10:48 Yes 10:48 k,sorry levi 10:48 I win though,remember,I liek spam,so never spam battle me 10:48 I simply will keep going,because I like it ^^ 10:49 Sorry 10:49 So,smoky,do chu like platformers?'w' 10:49 Sorta 10:50 Sorry I'm messing with the wiki 10:50 I made one,want to play it? 10:50 oh,ok 10:50 Sure 10:50 Later, I'm a bit busy ATM. 10:50 Storm 10:50 oh,ok 10:50 Its kinda crazy anyways 10:50 level 10 was so hard 10:51 Im editing it for 1.1 10:51 and there is still some minor edits 10:53 scrolling already broke. great 10:53 I saw this, Ima try it out 10:53 saw what? 10:54 i put 6 lines of code to start scrolling and it broke.Hurray for me! 10:55 I'm so great! 10:55 dodododadadawawawawewewe 10:56 why u acting so un-levish today? 10:57 Gosh, My internet is getting annoying 10:57 because i want to be un levish 10:57 kk 10:58 sparky can i tell you something 10:59 sure? 10:59 Half an hour guys! 10:59 :D 10:59 wait before i do how on earth did you make the title screen on storm!? 11:00 JUST TESTING 11:00 LEAVE ME ALONE 11:00 Lol 11:00 no 11:00 Hi Randomous. 11:00 Hi. 11:00 ? 11:00 I'm going to be testing the new logger for a while 11:01 So I won't be chatting 11:01 Hi 11:01 kk 11:01 M'Kay 11:03 sparky level 4 was easy 11:03 IKR!? 11:03 wait... 11:03 did you jump around the side 11:03 wut 11:03 or go through that white block 11:03 did you reach the door from the right or left 11:03 i went through the block 11:03 oh good 11:04 yet again how u make the title screen!? 11:04 Theres a glitch on the right,making it very easy,its a mistake I made ^^" 11:04 Um 11:04 I just put those curvy icons 11:04 to speel storm 11:04 *spell 11:04 not that the background 11:04 You DO realize I made this game using an engine right? 11:04 Oh XD 11:05 Itw as in the smileboom original IDK X3 11:05 I like it though! 11:05 its crazy 11:05 its a blue sky?:/ 11:06 how flawlessly it looks as you look up... its so perfect 11:06 smileboom skillz 11:06 I like it too 11:07 ok i hate this game its too hard i quit 11:07 why 11:07 what level? 11:07 its tooooooo hard 11:07 whatttt levfvvvellll 11:07 level 444 11:07 lolwut? 11:08 it too hard 11:08 i suck 11:08 what level!? 11:08 4 11:08 U said that was easy :/ 11:08 ...wait i mean 3 11:09 3 was easy or 3 was hard? 11:09 harddddddddddddddddddddddddd 11:09 -.w.^ 11:09 serioursly 11:09 />w<\ 11:09 u just jump to center jump to side 11:09 jump up,up,up,up,up the jump to center 11:10 the fires tho... 11:10 there isnt even any enemies 11:10 oh yeah 11:10 just edit the level if chu want 11:10 thats cheating 11:10 dont save though,I dont reccomend 11:10 cheater 11:10 well,I made the game,I can cheat on my own too ^^ 11:11 well,then do what I said 11:11 well the maker of terraria has armor that only he can get so... 11:11 go right as far as possible 11:11 idc 11:11 jump 11:11 turn left 11:11 jump left 11:11 its impossible 11:11 to get the coins 11:11 now its not! 11:12 omg 11:12 u dont have to get the coinz 11:12 thats gimmemorecoinz' job 11:12 i want all the cash 11:12 omg,....hold on 11:12 do u have a video service 11:12 no 11:12 I will show chu me getting all coins flawlessly 11:12 kk,then hold on 11:12 nore do i want one 11:13 u making me cheat dont show me 11:14 i got one coin... but only one 11:14 oo coin..... i cant get out of there tho should i get it? 11:15 OMG 11:15 SO MANY COINS 11:15 I NEED EM ALL 11:15 but... 11:16 i cant get out of it 11:16 coinz or beating the game? 11:16 errrr 11:16 ugh fine 11:17 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 11:17 GAMEOVER 11:17 BAAAAAAAAAAAAA 11:17 I quit. 11:18 almost done 11:19 r u makin a gif or something? 11:20 yeah 11:20 how did chu know!? 11:20 idk 11:21 http://cdn.makeagif.com/media/11-13-2013/1g2pef.gif 11:21 all coin places 11:21 without dying 11:21 WUT HOW 11:21 I can all levels without dying :/ 11:21 I started this game monday night 11:22 That gif doesn't explain how to get the coins 11:22 and finished yesterday 11:22 Ok...fine 11:22 Ill make a more detailed one 11:22 showing actual movement 11:24 ugh need good webcam 11:26 ok i seriously quit 11:28 when is pixelli coming out >:/:/" height="19" width="19"> 11:28 .............. 11:30 wtf 11:30 -.- i fell through the floor. THE FLOOR 11:30 i keeps not recording 11:31 just play,its so easy w/out coinz 11:31 I tried like 8 times 11:31 I TRYING IT WITHOUT THEM ITS HARD 11:31 whatchu stuck on? 11:31 the game 11:31 OMG 11:31 11:32 what-level?-_- 11:32 a level in the game 11:32 -_ 11:32 _- 11:32 -_- 11:33 god luck 11:33 *good luck 11:34 why thank you. 11:34 yw 11:34 actually i'll tell you which 11:34 wait ur at level 10? 11:34 level 11:34 kk 11:34 its a level called "title screen" 11:34 u didnt get that did you?level ten is called "Good Luck ewe" 11:35 Ooh,I should edit that,thats a hard one 11:35 ikr 11:36 but the levels design is a masterpiece 11:36 yep 11:36 OMG OMG OMG 11:37 ? 11:37 I GOT LEVELS 3'S COINS 11:37 yay 11:37 finally 11:37 I must be mlg because of this 11:37 ? 11:38 http://www.majorleaguegaming.com/ 11:38 :/ 11:38 dont chu cheat on lv 4 11:39 BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 11:39 GAMEOVER 11:39 brb 11:41 :o 11:43 back 11:43 D: 11:43 c 11:44 :x 11:44 *:c 11:44 Fune 11:44 brb again 11:44 i hope this game poops itself 11:45 D: 11:46 "loads storm in edit mode" hahaha... 11:46 kk 11:46 the slideshpw can be helpful here Storm 11:47 wow its easy to make levels in this 11:47 yeah 11:47 dont svae anything plz 11:47 also to cheat them 11:47 or make new onez 11:47 hehehe... 11:47 Or use my directions 11:50 Ugh 11:50 I wish coinz was here 11:52 i wish smoke would release pixelli 11:56 sparky i "beat" storm 2013 11 13